Goodbye, Hello
by YappiChick
Summary: Teyla says goodbye, but John isn't ready to let her slip away. Angsty, SHELYA.


Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
Author's Notes: This is for my buddy Kate! Happy birthday! As always, I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me. Superman would kick Batman's butt any day," John said, scanning the landscape before them.

"I know the power of revenge. Therefore, I believe that Batman would have the advantage," Teyla argued.

"You've been hanging around McKay too much," he grumbled playfully.

Instead of a response, John heard her scream. Quickly, he ran to her side. Before he could kneel down to her, she stopped him. "No! You must kill the Morta!" she instructed through gritted teeth.

He turned, getting a close view of the wretched beast. Without second thought, he shot his P-90 at the creature; within seconds it was dead.

Once he was sure they were no longer in danger, he knelt down to his fallen friend's side. "What happened?"

"It must have been hiding in the tall brush. I have been bitten on my leg," she said with much effort.

Quickly, he moved down to where her wound was. Carefully, he pulled up her pants, revealing a deep wound about four inches above her ankle. Despite the blood covering it, John could see that it was already swelling.

Without a second thought, he pulled off his flak jacket followed by his over shirt. He shredded the fabric and made a makeshift bandage.

"Do not waste your time," Teyla said softly.

His eyebrows went down as he continued bandaging her leg. "What are you talking about? I've got to stop the bleeding."

"John. A Morta is a horrific creature," Teyla said. "You know how deadly they can be."

Involuntarily, John's eyes left Teyla, looking at that thing…that Morta. It was a snake like creature, covered in grey fur with the fangs of a wolf. Its venom was one of the most poisonous one in the galaxy; so deadly, it could kill a Wraith within a few hours. Humans only were expected to survive a fraction of the time.

He tapped his earpiece. "McKay, where are you?"

Seconds later, he heard his friend's snarky response. "Searching the side of the jungle with Ronon, just like you told us to, remember?"

"Well, get back to the gate and get a jumper. Teyla's been bitten by a Morta."

Silence filled the channel as Rodney processed his words. Finally, he responded. "Ok, but it's going to take us about fifteen minutes to get back to the gate. You need to get to somewhere so the jumper can land."

"I know that, Rodney. You just get the jumper here and I'll take care of the rest," John said, watching Teyla who was fighting the urge to close her eyes.

"Ok. And John, take care of her."

That was an instruction he didn't need to hear twice.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. We need to get back to that clearing we saw earlier," he said playfully, trying not to show his despair.

Slowly, she attempted to pull herself from the ground. Seeing her struggle, John pulled her up, carrying her in his arms. As she begun to protest, he shook his head. "No walking for you. What kind of gentleman would I be?"

Despite her condition, she smiled softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

She leaned into him. He was touched she trusted him so much; he had to make sure she got back to Atlantis safely. Keeping his eyes open for any more Mortas, John trudged through the tree-covered landscape. Finally, after a few minutes, he found the clearing he and Teyla had found earlier.

Gently, he propped her against a large rock, sitting next to her so she wouldn't fall over. "McKay and Ronon are getting a jumper. We'll be home before you know it."

A slow nod was her only response. He put a hand on her forehead. She was already feeling warm. He knew that was the first symptom of the venom. Fever, coma, death.

Years ago, John felt the life of his fallen friend drain out of him in the hot, horrible desert. That moment he vowed that would never happen to him again. Despite that promise, he found himself in a similar situation on some forsaken planet. Except this time it wasn't just a friend who was dying; it was Teyla.

John looked at his watch for the fourth time in a minute. Where was that puddle jumper?

"John."

Her voice was shaky, as if that one word took more effort than a sparring session with Ronon.

John closed his eyes, bracing himself. Just looking at her in her injured state was enough to make him give up hope. But he couldn't. Not while she needed him.

Leaning against the rock next to him, Teyla sat, slightly shaking. Sweat covered her brow and her eyes seemed sunken in. It was hard for John to believe that ten minutes ago she had been teasing him.

"They will be here soon. You know how much McKay doesn't like to run," he said, not allowing her to say anything else.

"John," she said, somehow channeling more strength. "I do not have much time left."

He shook his head. "No negative thinking. We're gonna get out of here and the doc is going to patch you right up," he insisted.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"You are going to be fine," he said forcibly. Why wasn't she listening to him?

"John, you know as well as I do the chances of them coming in time are slim. Already I can feel myself wanting to lose consciousness," said Teyla. She licked her lips. "There are many things I meant to tell you. I always thought there would be more time."

No no no, his brain shouted. She was not going to die.

"John, I…" Instead of saying anything else, she pushed herself up, placing her lips upon his own.

John had never experienced such a conflict of emotions. Happiness that he was finally kissing Teyla again, but tormented at the situation they were in. Still, he couldn't help but to kiss her soft, inviting lips.

Finally, after a few moments, he pulled away. "Teyla, I don't want that to be a goodbye."

"I am sorry."

As soon as the words were out, her body fell limp, finally succumbing to the venom. A lone tear slipped from John's eye as her body slumped against him. "Me too," he whispered.

Three minutes later, John heard the puddle jumper approaching. Before the backdoor was completely open, John already had Teyla in his arms. "What took you guys so long?" he asked angrily.

"Ronon thought we should bring Carson," Rodney answered.

Seeing the Scot there instantly calmed Sheppard. "She just slipped into a coma a few minutes ago," he said. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Ronon look at him sympathetically.

"All right, just lay her down there," instructed Carson. "I'm going to start the anti-venom treatment. Ronon, get some cold packs on her. We need to get the lass cooled down."

John watched as his friends moved to help save his Teyla, not willing to let go of her hand. If anyone thought his actions were uncharacteristic, no one said anything. Come on Teyla, don't give up now, he thought desperately.

Within a half a minute, Carson had already started the IV.

"She'll make it, right?" John asked.

Carson frowned. "The anti-venom only works eighty percent of the time. I'm sure she's not going to give up without a fight."

He looked at her on the bench seat, looking smaller than normal. Her face was flushed due to the fever, her body still trembling. John squeezed her limp hand. "Fight it, Teyla," he whispered.

John had to hand it to Rodney; he had them back on Atlantis in less than two minutes. When they landed, Carson and his staff whisked Teyla away, leaving John in the jumper bay.

"She's going to make it, you know," Rodney said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Ronon added.

John only wished he felt as confidently as they sounded.

Four hours later, John walked in the infirmary and saw Carson. "Where is she?"

Carson suppressed a grin at John's obvious interest. "Behind that curtain over there."

"Thanks, Doc. For everything," John said sincerely as he walked by the doctor.

Quietly he pulled back the curtain, revealing a very alive, very awake Teyla. "I told you Carson would patch you right up," he said, unable to conceal his grin.

"I will remember that the next time we are in a life-threatening situation," she said with her own smile.

"About we just avoid any more life-threatening situations?" suggested John.

She smiled again. "I agree."

Impulsively, he grabbed her hand. "I'm glad you are all right. And one more thing," he said, leaning close to her face. "No more goodbyes. Let's start off with hello first," he whispered.

Closing the gap, John kissed Teyla soundly. Unlike their other kiss, full of regrets and sadness, this one was full of life and excitement. Remembering where he was, he ended the kiss, but leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hello," she said, leaning to kiss him again.

"Hello," he whispered against her lips.


End file.
